militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Almirante Grau-class cruiser
|module= |Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Built range=1905–1907 |In commission range=1906–1958 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships scrapped=2 |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= Normal |Ship length= oa |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion= 2 shafts, triple-expansion steam engines |Ship power= |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=320 |Ship armament=* 2 × guns * 8 × 14-pounder (76 mm) guns * 8 × 3-pounder (47 mm) guns * 2 × 18 in (450 mm) torpedo tubes |Ship armour=* Deck: * Conning tower: * Gun shields: }} }} The Almirante Grau class was a class of two scout cruisers built for the Peruvian Navy between 1905 and 1907. Both ships remained in service until 1958. Construction and design In 1905, Peru placed orders with the British shipbuilder Vickers for two scout cruisers, similar in design to Vickers' built for the British Royal Navy. Although in British service, scout cruisers were mainly used for working with destroyers, the new cruisers were far more powerful than any other ships in the Peruvian navy, and remained that way for many years.Whitley 1999, p. 198. The ships were long overall and between perpendiculars, with a beam of and a draught of . Displacement was Normal.Gardiner and Gray 1985, p. 410. They were powered by two coal-fired four-cylinder triple-expansion steam engines, each driving a single propeller shaft. The engines were fed with steam at by ten Yarrow boilers. The machinery was rated at giving a contract speed of .Journal of the American Society of Naval Engineers May 1907, p. 583. 500 t of coal were carried, sufficient to give a range of at . The ships were armed with two guns, one each fore and aft, with eight 14-pounder (76 mm) guns on single mounts on the ships' waists, backed up by eight 3 pounder (47 mm) Hotchkiss guns. Two submerged 18-inch (450 mm) torpedo tubes were fitted. The ships had a armoured deck, with of armour protecting the ships' conning tower and thick gunshields on the six-inch guns. The ships had a complement of 320 officers and ratings, with one of the ships, Almirante Grau, fitted as a flagship, with additional accommodation provided in a poopdeck, while a sternwalk was also fitted to Almirante Grau. The ships were laid down at Vickers' Barrow-in-Furness shipyard in 1905 and launched in 1906. They both comfortably met the required speed of during sea trials, with Almirante Grau reaching during trials and Coronel Bolognese making .Journal of the American Society of Naval Engineers May 1907, p. 582. Service After completion, the two ships sailed together from England to Peru, reaching Callao on 10 August 1907. During the First World War, the two cruisers escorted merchant ships of the coast of Peru,Gardiner and Gray 1985, p. 409. with Almirante Grau also serving as a depot ship for submarines.Moore 1990, p. 307. In 1925, the two ships were refitted, with the boilers being re-tubed and converted to use oil. In 1932, a war broke out between Peru and Columbia over territory in the Amazon rainforest. In May 1933, Almirante Grau, escorted by two submarines, was sent via the Panama Canal to the mouth of the Amazon River to support operations by Peruvian warships on the Amazon. However, the war ended before they arrived, so Almirante Grau and the two submarines returned to the Pacific.Gardiner and Chesneau 1980, p. 423. The two cruisers were re-boilered by Yarrow in 1934, the 10 old boilers being replaced by 8 new ones, giving a speed of . A new fire control system was later fitted, and in 1936, two of the 14-pounder guns were replaced by Japanese 76 mm anti-aircraft guns. From July 1941 to January 1942, the two cruisers took part in a blockade of the Gulf of Guayaquil during the Ecuadorian–Peruvian War.Whitley 1999, p. 199. During the 1940s, the ships' bridges were modified, and tripod masts replaced the original foremast. Anti-aircraft armament was strengthened by the addition of seven Browning machine guns, while a depth charge thrower and rails was fitted to provide an anti-submarine capability. Following the entry of Peru into World War II in 1944, the two cruisers were used for coastal patrols. After the war, they were used as training ships, and then as stationary hulks before being stricken on 24 June 1958 and sold for scrap. Ships References Citations Sources * * * * * Category:Cruisers of the Peruvian Navy Category:Cruiser classes